


新職員

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Summary: 梗源來自 耻辱应用程式第18话
Kudos: 8





	新職員

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源來自 耻辱应用程式第18话

「莫总，这是这季的报表，请您过目」

莫关山用食指顶起下滑的眼镜，抬眼看着上个月才召募进来的新职员，漆黑的头发后拨整齐地贴在脑门上，露出一对无杂毛的剑眉，上翘的嘴角配上清冷的双眼，强而有力的身躯包裹在剪裁合身的订制西装，递送文件的手指饱满修长，指甲不留一点白边，再配上令人销魂的低嗓，嘶——简直不要太诱人

「莫总，莫总？」

莫关山被从思绪中唤出，看向眼前的人淡漠的轻清喉咙，「放着吧」

那人闻声放下文件便离开，莫关山拿下眼镜，掐了掐眉心，怎么看到那个人就总是意淫啊，是老子即将30尚未破处所以太饥渴了吗，没道理啊

-

这位被意淫的青年名为贺天，23岁，在未进公司之前，就靠履历上的照片和背景把大家惊得一愣一愣，进公司后更是造成各种轰动，因为他太他妈帅了，顶着那张脸走个路都像在走伸展台

而我们意淫人的莫总——莫关山，28岁，长得帅但标准实在高又有轻洁癖，看着像攻却喜作受，问他他的回应是：「人生都够累了，老子只想躺着爽」，所以导致性经验为0，自从接触过贺天后就开始屁股痒，已经好几晚都靠想着贺天的脸和嗓音打手枪和用假屌自慰

-

这天，莫总下了班在家处理公事，忽然发现有个重要的资料放在公司，少了那份文件工作就无法进行下去，虽然无奈但也只能赶回公司拿，到了公司，原本设想会一片漆黑的公司却有一盏灯还亮着，灯底下的人仰躺在办公椅上闭目养神，莫关山悄悄的靠近，是贺天

「贺天⋯贺天⋯⋯」莫关山小声地叫着，但对方似乎睡得很熟一点反应都没有，胸口浅浅的起伏，平时拘谨的西装也被开了上端的两个扣子，领带被扯下放在桌上，看得莫关山直吞口水，视线向下，裤子因坐姿而紧绷的贴在腿上，大腿线条若隐若现，然后裆部⋯⋯呸！莫关山冷静！

莫关山抬起头拍拍脸，转身进总裁办公室拿文件，出来发现贺天还在睡，便悄悄从口袋里拿出刚刚在办公室里拿的备用领带和挂在自己脖子上领带，将贺天的手各自绑在两边的扶手上，这时贺天的手动了下，他吓得站起身，将贺天的椅子转向自己，发现已经清醒的贺天正冷着眼看他，他连忙扯拿起贺天放在桌子上的领带绑在他嘴上，让他无法呼叫，这下才安心似的点点头，接着他把自己挤进贺天的腿间，亲昵的用鼻尖蹭贺天的裆部，鼻尖被粗糙的布料磨得通红，他扬起被欲望冲昏头的脸看向贺天的眼睛，轻喘，「贺天对不起，我⋯我真的受不了了，对不起⋯哈⋯⋯我会让你舒服的⋯我保证」

他双手放在贺天大腿上轻捏他的腿根，痴迷的用牙齿拉下裤链，敞开的缝隙透出黑色的子弹内裤，鼓起的一大包顶端湿了一块，莫关山用手指刮搔贺天的龟头，尖被渗出的前列腺液沾湿，他看着贺天腥红的双眼将指尖探入口中吸吮，勾起嘴角，「你喜欢」

接着用手掰开内裤如厕用开口，把贺天的阴茎扯出来上下套弄，爱惜的亲吻，他跪直身体含住龟头，听见贺天轻哼，便抬眼更加卖力的口，两手向上解开扣子，抚摸贺天因紧绷而鼓囊的肌肉，掐着他的奶头刮搔，明明顶到咽喉还是涨红着脸忍住呕吐深喉，整根阴茎满满都是他的口水，欲呕吐的口腔剧烈收缩，爽的贺天直接口爆在莫关山嘴里

贺天射后绷着身体痉挛着喘息，看着眼前的人嘴边挂着不知是口水还是精液，低头脱下自己的裤子，只留下一件遮不住屁股的衬衫凌乱地挂在身上，他套弄两下自己勃起的阴茎

「爽吗？你看起来很爽，接下来该我了」

他伸出两指对着贺天淫荡的舔舐，喘的像是在舔贺天的阴茎而不是手指，然后僵湿濡的手指插入自己的眼潦草扩张，整个人爬上贺天，抬起臀部对准贺天的肉棒缓缓坐下去，他头躺在贺天颈窝叼着他的耳垂

「哈操⋯⋯好大⋯果然跟我想的一样，恩哈⋯干⋯⋯好硬啊，恩⋯插⋯插不进去⋯⋯恩呃！哈⋯⋯好爽⋯爽⋯⋯」

整根插入后，他抱着贺天的头埋首自顾自的抽动，寻找之前用假屌找到的敏感点，找到后他一个劲的往那抽插顶弄，把自己用到射精，趴在贺天身上喘息，不停呢喃着舒服，贺天欲哭无泪，一直被操弄顶着某一处他一点都没爽到，看到莫关山自己玩，爽成这样他有点不是滋味，便称莫关山松懈的时候挺腰

「恩啊！操！不，不要顶！老⋯老子有恩呃！有准！你，呃啊！恩⋯动吗！」

贺天才不管莫关山说什么，他只想让自己也爽到，莫关山断断续续的淫叫声在他耳边回荡，听得他兴奋地不停用肉棒冲撞莫关山炙热湿滑的内壁，莫关山手一松整个人后仰在空中荡漾，阴茎被抽插的上下晃动，喷着精液打在彼此的小腹上，收紧的肠道吸的贺天在他肚子里注入一大股腥咸的精液

莫关山喘着气睁开微眯的双眼看见贺天富含淫欲的目光，情不自禁的吻上封住贺天双唇的布料，将布料舔湿描绘贺天平时上翘的唇瓣

「抱歉贺天，像我这么淫荡的人是你的上司」，莫关山边说边解下封住贺天嘴巴的领带，顺势揉了揉对方被勒红的双颊

「没事，谢谢你把我吃掉」

莫关山看着衬衫大开，散乱着浏海，浑身散发着贺尔蒙的贺天，讲着让人羞赧的话，这时才后知后觉的害羞起来

「恩⋯那个⋯我帮你解开吧」

「喔，那倒也不用」贺天将两只手举起，看着莫关山震惊的脸笑了笑，在他已经想抓很久的屁股上揉捏，「你那小儿科的绑法，我一手就可以解开」

「 ⋯⋯？ ？ ！ ？ ！ 」

贺天前倾吮吻莫关山的脖颈，「不过莫总刚刚一直摩擦同一个地方，把我磨得好辛苦」，一把将人抱起走进总裁办公室，把人摔在沙发上，「既然你已经爽完了，现在该换我玩了吧」

「蛤？！？！等等等！我是爽了没错，但没说要让你爽啊！而且我是你上司！你别想乱来！」

莫关山扯紧自己身上的衬衫，好像刚刚骑在人家身上的不是他一样，只见贺天笑着脱下身上的衬衫，俯身逼近莫关山

「恩，我知道，但很抱歉，我是色情的新职员」

fin.


End file.
